User talk:Marcopolo47/archive18
Marcopolo47 }} }} }} lolx Phirzt spam --Shadowcrest 02:08, 26 February 2008 (UTC) :Bad shadow! Spamming is a sin and you're soul will be eternally damned!--Gigathrash 02:12, 26 February 2008 (UTC) ::Then tock is fucked, lololol --Shadowcrest 02:19, 26 February 2008 (UTC) Just to point out, the anon you unblocked, has more than a couple jokes he put up, with varying tasteless-ness--75.176.60.177 03:53, 26 February 2008 (UTC) :And yet, the number of good contributions heavily outweigh the couple of jokes he posted that weren't constructive, so I think he deserves a second chance with a clear warning instead of insta-ban.-- (Talk) ( ) 20:05, 26 February 2008 (UTC) ::/wave -- Warwick (Talk)/( ) 20:08, 26 February 2008 (UTC) :::/wavemore RT 20:11, 26 February 2008 (UTC) :::: /boremore --- -- (s)talkpage 20:14, 26 February 2008 (UTC) Age On your userpage it says your 14, but it says your 15 on The box which? RT 20:40, 26 February 2008 (UTC) :I believe he's 15 and his userpage is outdated. --Shadowcrest 21:32, 26 February 2008 (UTC) ::I'm still 14...-- (Talk) ( ) 21:38, 26 February 2008 (UTC) Oh no! 21:39, 26 February 2008 (UTC) :No thanks, I don't really like the king variant personally.-- (Talk) ( ) 21:42, 26 February 2008 (UTC) Mafia v2.0 Warwick's sister offered me her spot in the Mafia queue, found at RT's mafias page, and I accepted. I'm assuming everyone who played the first time will play a second time as well, though everyone is welcome to sign up. If you'd rather not join this game, remove your name from the list found in the header. Thanks. --Shadowcrest 22:14, 2 March 2008 (UTC) byez? Wut? --Shadowcrest 00:40, 4 March 2008 (UTC) :Short break from the wiki. RL stuff.-- (Talk)http://gw.gamewikis.org/skins/common/images/button_sig.png Your signature with timestamp ( ) 00:40, 4 March 2008 (UTC) ::noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooez! --Shadowcrest 00:40, 4 March 2008 (UTC) :::bye MP. Cress Arvein(Talk) 00:41, 4 March 2008 (UTC) ::::Read: short. I'll be back in a week or so.-- (Talk) ( ) 00:41, 4 March 2008 (UTC) :::::A week? That's an eternity :P --Shadowcrest 00:42, 4 March 2008 (UTC) YOINK! Stole Giga's card request! [[user:Entrea Sumatae|'Entrea Sumatae']] [Talk] 00:15, 5 March 2008 (UTC) :WOW big card... [[user:Entrea Sumatae|'Entrea Sumatae']] [Talk] 00:16, 5 March 2008 (UTC) ::Ouch, ganked. I'll post my version anyway, even though it uses the same pic.--Gigathrash 00:17, 5 March 2008 (UTC) ::: Mine was uploaded first. 00:17, 5 March 2008 (UTC) ::::Wow, he just asks and he gets not one but THREE cards. And yes, felix wins upload, I win the notification. [[user:Entrea Sumatae|'Entrea Sumatae']] [Talk] 00:19, 5 March 2008 (UTC) :::::Maybe I just shouldn't upload mine then, I'm sure he'll be happy with those two.--Gigathrash 00:19, 5 March 2008 (UTC) ::::::No, we want to see how you idolize/make fun of him. [[user:Entrea Sumatae|'Entrea Sumatae']] [Talk] 00:21, 5 March 2008 (UTC) :::::::Fine. --Gigathrash 00:25, 5 March 2008 (UTC) ::::::::I can't figure out if that's a compliment, or what. [[user:Entrea Sumatae|'Entrea Sumatae']] [Talk] 00:26, 5 March 2008 (UTC) :::::::::I like the flavor text. 00:27, 5 March 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::I personally like the SSS.--Gigathrash 00:28, 5 March 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::Ya know, I hate my card. I'm gonna make it better. [[user:Entrea Sumatae|'Entrea Sumatae']] [Talk] 00:29, 5 March 2008 (UTC) User:Shadowcrest/Mafia2 You're playing, like it or not. You already have a planned role, so QQ. Sending email in a sec (assuming you have one) --Shadowcrest 00:46, 5 March 2008 (UTC) Not a reference I'm not sure if you use The official wiki or not, but would you mind at all If I used the "not a freaking reference page"? all I want to do is transfer it. I could even link to you as credit, if you wish. Vanguard 16:25, 5 March 2008 (UTC) :Sure, go ahead.-- (Talk) ( ) 17:39, 5 March 2008 (UTC) Now it's forever http://gw.gamewikis.org/index.php?title=Torch_Harrowkeeper&diff=prev&oldid=1195154. Fael ;) What is the quickest way to break a page in style? Ask Marco! --- -- (s)talkpage 20:29, 5 March 2008 (UTC) :lol. Sorry marco, but I just have to lol. -- Warwick (Talk)/( ) 20:30, 5 March 2008 (UTC) ::Loi RT 20:31, 5 March 2008 (UTC) ::loI. Cress Arvein(Talk) 20:32, 5 March 2008 (UTC) :::Loi pwns lol RT 20:33, 5 March 2008 (UTC) ::::IoI pyramid? --- -- (s)talkpage 20:34, 5 March 2008 (UTC) :::::Ha, Marco has Mad vandalism skillz. -- 20:35, 5 March 2008 (UTC) ::::::lolol --Shadowcrest 21:26, 5 March 2008 (UTC) :::::::Dang, that makes TWO total vandalisms in my wiki-career :P-- (Talk) ( ) 21:28, 5 March 2008 (UTC) Holy hell Marco, that was FAST! lol -- Sk8 (T) 21:28, 5 March 2008 (UTC) :What was fast?-- (Talk) ( ) 21:29, 5 March 2008 (UTC) ::::::::Mad skillz brother, mad skillz. -- 21:29, 5 March 2008 (UTC) ::You deleting the page I marked for deletion less than a minute after I marked it :P -- Sk8 (T) 21:31, 5 March 2008 (UTC) :::Ah. It's the magic of RC-- (Talk) ( ) 21:32, 5 March 2008 (UTC) note on talk page Drama? WHERE? Huh...? Its my RfA!?!?!? Well yeah, I'm probably the first person whose RfA has reached archive point =P.. Which reminds me: I havn't seen you much, you been afw? (Away from wiki)? -- Warwick (Talk)/( ) 12:14, 8 March 2008 (UTC) :GW:AI RT 17:54, 8 March 2008 (UTC) User:MP47 I redirected that page to your userpage, since it's your sig image and your most common abbreviation. Jedi says you're supposed to register that user though, so... yeah. Do so :P --Shadowcrest 01:19, 10 March 2008 (UTC) :Done.-- (Talk) ( ) 03:00, 10 March 2008 (UTC) Hey Feeling active again? =P. -- Warwick (Talk)/( ) 20:21, 12 March 2008 (UTC) :Eh, sorta-- (Talk) ( ) 20:22, 12 March 2008 (UTC) Look what I made! I made this for you: Marcopolo47 If you like it, add it to the top of your page. If you don't like it, I can fix it up more. If you don't want it, meh. [[User:Thoughtful|'Thought'ful]] 17:44, 15 March 2008 (UTC) :I like it a lot, thanks! How thoughtful of you-- (Talk) ( ) 19:22, 15 March 2008 (UTC) ::I just realised that he nicked that off of me and RT.. —♥May♥ 19:24, 15 March 2008 (UTC) :::This isn't your border thing, I got it from User:Hyprodimus Prime. In fact, I believe I got it before either RT or you made your border for the whole page. [[User:Thoughtful|'Thought'ful]] 19:28, 15 March 2008 (UTC) Sorry, but I'm just testing my sig on a random page, and yours was the closest linked to hand (I needed to check it off my talk). Anyway, to make this message have a point: Hi. —♥May♥Wick♥ 21:44, 15 March 2008 (UTC) :Hello, how are you?-- (Talk) ( ) 21:47, 15 March 2008 (UTC) ::Sort of bored, but thinking of trying a new font for my sig. Vivaldi is getting sort of old, and it doesnt go very well with my new sig. —♥May♥Wick♥ 21:49, 15 March 2008 (UTC) :::Vivaldi's only been used 15,000,000,000,000,032 times. I use Planet Benson 2 for mine.-- (Talk) ( ) 21:52, 15 March 2008 (UTC) ::::Hmm, I want a new font for my sig, somthing.. unique. Btw, unprotect Elite Skills would you? Somthing in there needs fixing. —♥May♥Wick♥ 21:53, 15 March 2008 (UTC) :::::Use Wingdings 2. 21:54, 15 March 2008 (UTC)